Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon
Overview From the Play Store Page: Shattered Pixel Dungeon is a game based upon Pixel Dungeon's Open Source. Its aim is to make Pixel Dungeon the best game it can be, with reworks to existing content, and tons of new stuff as well! Both Pixel Dungeon and Shattered Pixel Dungeon belong to the Roguelike genré. The dungeon and items are randomly generated, so no two play sessions are the same. Roguelike games are difficult and feature permanent death (no loading a save to try again!). While you may try and fail many times, this makes winning all the more satisfying. It is of the utmost importance that Shattered Pixel Dungeon still feels and plays like Pixel Dungeon, if you encounter any bugs, or issues, please contact me, and I will try to sort them out. If something seems out of place, or overpowered/underpowered, let me know and I'll look into it. Here are the current differences from Pixel Dungeon: * Rings completely overhauled, 6 totally new rings! * New item class: ARTIFACTS! Unique utility items that do not need Scrolls of Upgrade! * New food item/plant added; you'll have to find it! * Many potions/seeds/scrolls tweaked to be more useful; a few nerfed as well * Rogue starting ring has been replaced with an artifact * Dew vial no longer auto-revives, but can now bless an Ankh * Small enemy tweaks, including nerfing health potion farming from fly swarms * Various small balance tweaks and bugfixes * Potions and scrolls have two-letter tags on their icon in backpack to help identify at sight * Buff/Debuff icons for both the Hero/ine and mobs can be tapped/clicked for additional information and remaining duration Classes Shattered PD has made some tweaks to a few of the classes, with the most notable changes affecting the Mage and its sub-classes. Rogue Rogues now start with the Cloak of Shadows instead of a Ring of Shadows (which has been removed from the game). * Freerunner - Freerunners now receive a further movement speed boost when under the effect of invisible. Mage Mages no longer start with a knuckleduster, and instead have a unique Mage's Staff as their initial melee weapon. The staff can be imbued with the powers of any identified wand the Mage has in his possession, which provides the Mage's staff with the magical bolts of the imbued wand. However, while this lets the Mage focus upgrades on his staff and allow flexibility by indirectly applying those charges to wands found later in the dungeon, the wand that is imbued will be destroyed in the process. Wands themselves can no longer be equipped as melee weapons. Mages can also identify the total number of charges a wand has after using it once, and now identify the Scroll of Upgrade on pickup, instead of the Scroll of Identify. * Battlemage - Imbuing wands into their staff will add special effects to its melee properties (imitating the enchantments on weapons). Battlemages also still gain charges into their staff via melee. * Warlock - While Warlocks still consume the souls of defeated enemies to restore HP and hunger, it is now the only way that they can mitigate hunger. Food will only provide a recharge buff to them. Huntress Huntresses are now capable of recovering one thrown item that hits their target when said target is defeated, making stacked ranged weaponry a longer lasting, more viable use of inventory space than before. Artifacts * Cape of Thorns * Chalice of Blood * Cloak of Shadows * Dried Rose * Ethereal Chains * Horn of Plenty * Lloyd's Beacon * Thieves' Armband * Sandals of Nature * Talisman of Foresight * Unstable Spellbook * Timekeeper's Hourglass Wands * Wand of Blastwave * Wand of Corruption * Wand of Disintegration * Wand of Fireblast * Wand of Frost * Wand of Lightning * Wand of Magic Missile * Wand of Prismatic Light * Wand of Regrowth * Wand of Transfusion * Wand of Venom Rings WIP: summary/list of ring changes Fruit Heroes/Heroines who chance upon gardens, or who get lucky while trampling grass, may come across a new plant: the Blandfruit. As the name implies, the fruit from this plant is pretty unexceptional, and will barely do anything for your Hero/ine on its own. Blandfruit can be cooked with a Seed in an Alchemy pot to make a magical food. All resulting foods fill hunger to full. * Seed of Blandfruit: Cannot be cooked with Blandfruit. * Seed of Sorrowmoss: Toxicfruit - Creates a cloud of toxic gas around your Hero/ine, that deals damage to both the Hero/ine and enemies. * Seed of Sungrass: Sunfruit - Heals your Hero/ine to full, and fills hunger. * Seed of Icecap: Frostfruit - Works like the Frozen carpaccio, giving the Hero/ine a random buff between Invisible, Barkskin, Refreshed, or Healed. * Seed of Rotberry: Powerfruit - Permanently increases the Hero/ine's Strength by 1 point. * Seed of Blindweed: Invisifruit - Gives the Hero/ine the Invisible buff. * Seed of Firebloom: Flamefruit - Imbues the Hero/ine's physical attacks with a chance to apply the Burning debuff. * Seed of Fadeleaf: Visionfruit - Gives the Hero/ine Mind vision. * Seed of Earthroot: Earthfruit - Imbues the Hero/ine's physical attacks with a chance to apply the Rooted debuff. * Seed of Dreamfoil: Purefruit - Makes the Hero/ine immune to gases. If thrown, shatters like a Potion of Purification. * Seed of Stormvine: Floatfruit - If consumed, causes the Hero/ine to Levitate. If thrown, shatters like a potion and releases clouds of confusing gas, applying the Vertigo debuff to all affected characters. * Seed of Starflower: Starfruit - Hero/ine's level increases by 1. Seeds As of version 0.2.2a, two new seed types have been introduced. * Seed of Dreamfoil - Anything stepping on the plant will fall asleep. If the Hero/ine does so, and is not starving, s/he will be refreshed. For alchemy purposes, the associated potion is Purification. * Seed of Stormvine - Anything stepping on the plant will receive the Vertigo debuff. Note that this does not release clouds of gas the way Dreamweed does. For alchemy purposes, the associated potion is Levitation. * Seed of Starflower - Very rare compared to most seeds, and gives the new Blessed debuff, increasing stats in battle. For alchemy purposes, the associated potion is Experience. Quests & Bosses The Sad Ghost has a few new baddies that it may want your Hero/ine to avenge for it. Along with the Fetid Rat (which has been graphically reworked), Heroes/Heroines can now be pitted against the cunning Gnoll Trickster, or the hardy Great Crab! All of these bosses have mechanisms which emphasize using the environment to your advantage; something I hope to help new players get a feel for. Lastly, the Dried Rose quest has been removed, it was too simple and added nothing to gameplay. This means the rose itself is gone too, for now... The boss that your Hero/ine fights seem to depend on which depth the Sad Ghost appears. * Depth 2 - Fetid Rat * Depth 3 - Gnoll Trickster * Depth 4 - Great Crab Great Crab * The Giant Crab moves at half speed. * He blocks all attacks that are not guaranteed hits. * To slay it easier, hide around corners and doors to perform surprise attacks, which are guaranteed hits. Stunning, paralyzing, burning, or poisoning it via planted seeds or traps is also effective. * The crab can be hit with a ranged attack upon first entering the player's vision for the first time. Gnoll Trickster Gnoll Trickster shoots different types of darts, including regular, incendiary, and poison darts. As of the latest update, he can be lured into melee range by going around corners, or through doors. After being defeated, he can drop incendiary, or curare darts. This enemy can be slain using ranged weapons, like wands and projectiles. If your Hero/ine has a lot of power in a wand, or a stack of projectiles, save them for the fight, if the Ghost does tell you. Fetid rat * Paralytic gas surrounds it, and its bites can cause the Caustic ooze debuff. * Stand diagonally to the rat while fighting it and step away from it every few turns in order to keep out of the paralytic gas. Step in water to wash the caustic ooze away. Goo Goo is now more wonderfully bouncy than ever with a full animation update. This includes flashy new particle effects when Goo is pumping up to show what area it will hit. Additionally, his arena has been reworked to give your Hero/ine much more room to maneuver, incentivizing players to use the environment against him! The random nature of Goo's new arena should make every fight with him a little different too. His royal highness, the Rat King, is still present, but he might be a little trickier to find. Ankh & Dew Vial When the Dew Vial came out, the Ankh became pretty useless by comparison, this was changed to fix that. The Dew Vial has been nerfed: * The vial stills heals 100% when full, but now heals significantly less at fewer drops filled. * no longer auto-revives at full. And the Ankh has been buffed: * Can now be blessed using a full Dew Vial: a Blessed Ankh auto-revives the Hero/ine to 25% HP. The Ankh is destroyed in the process. Updates Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Category:Mods